Clipless pedal systems have received enthusiastic acceptance from bicycle racers, triathletes and more serious road bicycle riders. Recently, clipless pedals have also been introduced in a more durable form as equipment for mountain bicycles. The advantage of these pedal systems are that they replace the toe clip, which can be uncomfortable, and they are lighter and more aerodynamic.
The clipless pedal system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,778 provides a low-profile, ultra-light pedal system ideally suited for bicycle racing where weight is known to affect speed, as well as for recreational riding, including both road and mountain bikes, by providing a system in which the symmetrical pedal can be easily engaged and disengaged from the cleat. The system also offers the advantage of a flat exterior surface on the cleat to make walking easier when the rider leaves the bicycle.
The one- or two-piece cleat described in the '778 patent is designed to be LOOK.TM.-compatible, using the industry standard three-hole mounting pattern. Most LOOK.TM.-compatible systems utilize elongated mounting slots extending front-to-back to permit forward-to-back adjustment and slight skew of the cleat to match the individual rider's foot and knee rotation for comfort, and to optimize energy transfer from the foot to the pedal.
A second commonly known mounting system is that of the TIME.RTM. system, which uses four screws. The TIME.RTM. mounting system allows only front-to-back adjustment by way of grooves running front-to-back.
The existence of two standards means that there is no crossover between LOOK.TM. and TIME.RTM. systems--there are no pedal systems which can be used with both. The industry has favored the LOOK.TM., with more manufacturers providing LOOK.TM. compatibility in both their shoe and pedal designs.
The pedal system of the '778 patent is approximately half the weight of the lightest clipless systems currently available. For riders who are interested in incorporating the '778 system into their present equipment, it could become quite expensive if the shoes must be replaced along with the pedal system. Even if an existing pedal system is not being replaced, riders may prefer a particular shoe brand which might limit him or her to a certain pedal system.
It would be desirable to provide a cleat which will be compatible with both LOOK.TM. and TIME.RTM. mounting patterns to permit all riders to have a wide range of adjustability of cleat location and to choose their preferred shoe brand and still be assured of compatibility with the clipless pedal of the '778 patent. It is to such a cleat that the present invention is directed.